


Red Star

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Alone on a strange planet, Midori thinks about Chiaki. (AU based loosely off of the April Fool's event thingy)





	Red Star

The years had gone by as quickly as the stars disappeared on a stormy night, and he still remembered those day like they had just happened. He remembered that bright smiling face and the way he had called his name.

So far away away from the one he loved, he wondered which of his choices had led to this sad, cruel fate.

In these last moments of his, Midori gazed up the stars, wondering if Chiaki knew how much he missed him; how much he regretted not being able to make it back to him. He wondered if Chiaki knew how much he loved him, or if he would only remember the way they had parted the last time they had seen each other.

Had Midori known that he would never see him again, he wouldn’t have said the things he did.

Bleeding out onto the dusty ground in a strange world, Midori wished he could turn back time. It was far too late for him to do anything about his regrets now, and he couldn’t help but hope that maybe someday, in another life, they could one day meet again.

The universe was a large place, though, never ending; ever expanding. The chances of them ever meeting again were astronomically low, and Midori could not help but despair.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered aloud, searching for the one red star in the unfamiliar sky that had always reminded of Chiaki’s bright personality.

Spotting the beautiful star, he focused on it as his vision began to blur. He could not help but wish upon that star for one more chance.

One more chance to set things right.

Midori let out a long sigh, wondering why he had gone off on his own, wondering why he had left.

He remembered the promise he had made Chiaki when they had first started dating, after they had saved the universe from someone who thought he could take it all for himself. He remembered promising that no matter where he went, he would always return, no matter how long it took. Chiaki had promised him the same.

Midori hoped that Chiaki could forgive him for being unable to keep that promise.

The transceiver on his wrist beeped feebly, startling him for a moment. He had thought the device had been broken in the fight he had won, only to die anyway of a devastating wound he had not been able to avoid.

Midori weakly lifted the transceiver above his face and stared at it for a moment, wondering if it was still functional enough for one last call. He didn’t need long. He just wanted to see Chiaki’s face and hear his voice one last time.

“Call...Chiaki…” The transceiver beeped in response to his command, and a holographic image appeared, a long bar filling up as it connected the call to Chiaki’s own transceiver.

Waiting impatiently, Midori stared back up at the red star. It was so beautiful to him, just like he had come to think of Chiaki’s personality and smile.

The transceiver beeped once more, and Midori refocused his attention on the holographic screen, dismayed when he saw that Chiaki hadn’t answered.

Agony tore through him, and not from his wound. A single tear ran down his cheek and he stared at the screen desperately.

“Call...Chiaki…” He gave the command again, and did not turn his attention from the screen this time.

Chiaki did not answer.

“No…” Midori whispered, growing desperate. If he could not reach Chiaki, then there was nothing he could do, except perhaps send a message.

Drawing in a deep breath, he tried to think of what to say.

“Initiate...video message…” Midori finally said, realizing that he was quickly running out of time.

“Initiating video message...recording initiating...please record your message…” The transceiver gave the instructions, the mechanical voice glitching.

“Chiaki...I know it’s been a long time since...we last saw each other…” Midori began, raising his other hand up in an attempt to put pressure over his wound. He wanted to have as much time as possible.

“I’m sorry...that I said those things to you...I’m sorry that I hurt you...like that…” He closed his eyes for a moment and turned his attention to the red star again to focus his thoughts. “I’m...I’m not going to be able to keep my...promise…”

More tears began to roll down his bloodstained cheeks, and he forced himself to smile.

Though he had spent many years without confidence, without a strength of his own, without a real desire to live, he did not want to die now.

Midori didn’t want to die here, on some desolate, deserted planet. He didn’t want to die alone. He didn’t want to die without telling Chiaki what he really felt.

“I’m sorry that...I was so cruel...to you...I’m sorry...that I told you that I didn’t want to...see you anymore…” He drew in a ragged breath before continuing, “I lied...about that. I was...just scared…”

A dusty wind picked up, and Midori began to cough.

When it died down, Midori stared up at the red star again, finding that it was difficult to focus even on that anymore.

“I...don’t want to die...but...by the time you receive this message...it’ll be...too late…” Midori drew in another rattling breath, finding that it was becoming much too difficult to breathe. He didn’t want to die. Not here, not now.

Time was running out, and he wished desperately that someone had responded to his distress signal when he had sent it so long ago. Maybe if someone had responded, he would be able to see Chiaki again.

“I’m sorry I left you...and I want...to tell you...that…” He let out a weak noise of frustration, trying to force himself to speak. It was so hard. “I want...to tell...you that I...love you, and...that...I want to see...you again…”

Breathing growing more and more labored as the seconds passed, Midori decided that there wasn’t time to say everything he wanted to say.

“End...message...send to...Chiaki…” Midori croaked out, waiting until his transceiver sent the message.

He dropped his arm and stared vacantly at the red star for a few more moments. Then he slowly closed his eyes, hardly noticing the familiar voice that was calling out to him. He couldn’t understand what they were saying anyway.

Until he heard his name.

“Midori!”

With painstaking effort, Midori opened his eyes again, vision blurry and fading along with his consciousness.

He felt rather than heard someone drop to their knees next to him. He felt someone put pressure over his wound to try to stop the bleeding, even though the chance of saving him was so low. He saw someone peering down at him, and it took a few moments to blink away the blurriness enough to recognize the face before him.

“Hang in there, Midori! Just look at me, okay?” Though he tried to hide it, Chiaki’s voice was full of his distress. “Help’s coming. You’re gonna be okay. I’m so sorry I’m late.”

Midori stared up at Chiaki, studying every inch of his face so that he would remember it. “Sorry…” He whispered.

And then he closed his eyes, allowing unconsciousness to swallow him up like the sea swallowed the sun every night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write angst, and so this is what happened. Whether or not Midori actually dies is up to your own interpretation. I hope you enjoyed reading~


End file.
